1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, for connecting a cable to a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
A cable such as a RF coaxial cable forming an antenna lead, for example, may be connected to a circuit board either through direct soldered connections to the inner and outer conductors or, where a non-permanent connection is desired, via a terminating connector on the cable which is insertable into a suitable receptacle connector soldered to the board. The former type of connection suffers from the disadvantage that the connection is permanent and is difficult to repair particularly where the connection is made to a larger assembly, whereas the latter type presents difficulties in achieving reliable connections, particularly where good grounding is required. In either case the assembly of a component incorporating either type of connection is time consuming, difficult and consequently expensive to perform.